At Dawn's Light
"Monsters at dawn's light...who woulda thought, eh Scoob?" "Reah!" -'Shaggy' and Scooby At Dawn's Light is the seventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Daphne's uncle lives in Black Valley. He goes out jogging every morning at dawn. One day, he spots a creature-demon and calls Daphne and her friends to investigate... Synopsis Daphne's uncle is running along. He comes to a rest. It is dawn. Suddenly he spots something that makes his blood run cold... The gang is racing along the roads in Mr. Blake's village at dawn. Everyone is tired. Suddenly a demon races out and Fred swerves to avoid it. The gang follows the demon until he disappears in an old dynamite factory. The gang then go to Mr. Blake. Daphne's uncle explains that the demon appears at dawn or earlier and steals from bank. He tells them you can hear its ghostly screams at nighttime. The gang decides to head to the library to research the demon. In the library Velma researches about the demon on a computer. It turns out that the demon is the ghost of a coal miner who supposedly met the devil and turned into one of his followers. Fred decides the gang will go to the dynamite factory at night since it's on top of the mine. Velma meets a guy who hates the dynamite factory. His name is Dick Raligan, who has a pencil on his ear, which he says he always wears. The Scooby gang arrive at the dynamite factory at 10 P.M. They start by encountering the janitor. He says he would like to avenge the coal miner, his great-grandfather. He is a bit cuckoo, for he is wearing suspenders and a belt. Once he went away, Fred says to split up. Scooby and Shaggy go to the developing room, and Fred and the girls head to the basement. Scooby and Shaggy arrive at the development room and see how dynamite would be made. The machines do not work. Scooby thinks he sees a clue on the conveyor belt, and jumps on top. It is a mop handle. Suddenly someone switches on the conveyor and switches the speed to "Super-Fast". Scooby tries to run against it, but he will be flattened by the machine. Shaggy throws him a hook, and Scooby catches it and swerves out of the way. He lands next to Shaggy. Then they see the Dawn Demon right behind them, and run away. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls are in the basement. They discover bags of money and a piece of paper marked "DR pencils". While Fred and Velma are examining the bags, the Dawn Demon grabs Daphne and runs away. Scooby and Shaggy are being chased by the Dawn Demon. They hide in a dark room. Shaggy lights a match, and accidentally lights dynamite. They realize what it is, and try to put the flame out. They realize it's no good and throw the dynamite as far back as possible and run away as fast as they can. The dynamite explodes, revealing a secret passage. Shaggy and Scooby go in it. They find a piece of leather that looks just like the belt the janitor was wearing. They venture farther down and discover Daphne locked in a room. They free her, and they head back to Fred and Velma. Fred and Velma, meanwhile, have checked in the meeting room and found a pencil. Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne find them, and Fred decides to set a trap. The trap will have Scooby and Shaggy running around with fake bags of money, and when the demon runs in, Shaggy and Scooby will open their bags and outside slide marbles, and the demon will slip on them, and then Fred and the girls will get him. Scooby and Shaggy run around, and see two demons coming toward them. They simply move out of the way, and then the demons crash into each other. The demons are revealed to be Dick Raligan and the janitor, both trying to steal money from the banks, but didn't know the other was doing it; they hated each other, so they left clues about the other that were too obvious. The episode ends with the money returning to the banks. Cast and characters Villains *Dawn Demons Suspects Culprits Locations *Black Valley **Mr. Blake's house **Library **Dynamite Factory ***Developing Room ***Basement ***Storing Room ***Meeting Room Notes/trivia *The Dawn Demons are based off of the Jersey Devil. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Are these clues kinda obvious to you, Scoob?" -'Shaggy' "FRED! WATCH OUT! It's a...what is that?" -'Daphne' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scoobylover's things